whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
3000m BCE (WOD)
The fourth millennium BCE in the World of Darkness. Events 3999 BCE - 3000 BCE * 4000-2800 BCE: Thanatoic and Ecstatic cults arise in India. The Akashic Brotherhood takes form in China and Tibet. Babylonian priest-scientists discover principles of geometry and astronomy, harnessing the power of mathematics and the heavens to the human will. Druidic priests and practitioners of magic raise Stonehenge in accordance with the movements of celestial bodies. * According to Werewolf: The Apocalypse Rulebook, roughly 3000 BCE is one of two possible times for the beginning of the Impergium; pages 14 and 200 describe it as being 3000 years long, but page 29 describes it as being 1000 years long, and that the Concord (which ended the Impergium) was reached around 2000 BCE. Therefore, the other potential time period for the Impergium to begin is around 5000 BCE – according to 1st Edition. Later editions of Werewolf will place the Impergium as beginning – and ending – far earlier than 1st Edition does. * According to some Ratkin, 3000 BCE is the rough date at which the Garou reached the Concord, thus beginning the Age of Man. * In the second half of this millennium, several cultures begin using tokens imprinted into clay for business transactions. The symbols were mostly pictographic so users of any language could understand. As the markings became more common, and as curved lines were hard to draw in clay, the lines became straighter and more abstract. Eventually, the first form of writing evolved. * The first human settlements typified as "urban life" begin around this time. 3800 BCE * Sumer's Uruk period starts at about this time. * Babylonian tablet series named "The Day of Bel" is thought to have been written during this time, the reign of Sargon I, King of Agade. 3500 BCE * Artisan-priests of Babylon discover sacred geometry and astrology. * Neolithic Period in Britain: long barrows and stone circles are constructed. * Legendary mystick Isis Samshen founds the Cult of Seshat. 3200 BCE * 3200 BCE - 2900 BCE: Sumer's Jemdat Nast period, best described as an extension and decline of the Uruk period. 3120 BCE * The latest Kali Yuga, or Age of Iron, begins, according to Buddhist and Hindu reckoning. 3114 BCE * August 13: According to the Mayans, a "creation event" happens on this date. Their Long Count calendar counts the number of days from this date. NOTE: The Long Count calendar begins counting from August 11th, not August 13.Wikipedia:Mesoamerican Long Count calendar We have let this stand as-is, assuming the Mayans did things slightly differently in the World of Darkness. 3102 BCE * February 18: At midnight during a new moon, a new Kali Yuga (the Age of Iron, or the Age of Darkness) begins. This age is supposedly the final one before the end of the universe, when the Brahma rests and Shiva closes his eyes. 3100 BCE * circa 3100 BCE: The Week of the Midnight Sun. The Osirian League gains an advantage over Set and his followers. Sakhmet, a Simba with the blessing of Helios, summons a crimson sun to shine through the Penumbra into the world of flesh, negatively affecting all vampires. In battle, she wracks the forces of the Dark God, as well as those humans that lived under his control. * 3100 BCE - 2890 BCE: Egypt's Menes Dynasty. Crocodilopolis founded. Mokolé exist openly with humans, and are worshiped by the Hem-ka-Sobk. They are allied with Bubasti and Silent Striders. Elder Mokolé are mummified by the Hem-ka-Sobk, and remain asleep to the modern day. 3006 BCE * 3006 BCE: The True Brujah started preparing war against the false Brujah. 3000 BCE * China's civilization is at least this old. "Yellow Emperor" Huang Ti and Queen Lo Tsu found mystickal Chinese dynasties on geometry and astrology. * Around this time, humanity acquires urban life and abstract mathematics. * Forerunners of the Syndicate appear with the development of trade and economy. * The dawn of Indian civilization. The cities of Harrapa and Mohenjodaro are founded on the Indus. References Category:World of Darkness timeline